


Now I Clearly See It's Up To Me

by hustlexrose



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dream Sequences, F/F, a mix of smut and feels, hate ships, musical numbers, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustlexrose/pseuds/hustlexrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's musical dream sequence takes a different turn after she sees Dottie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Clearly See It's Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all wanted more from Dottie's appearance in the musical/dream sequence from 02x09. Sort of smutty, but sort of also have been seeing things go around tumblr lately that give me real feels about the ship? Ahh- Carterwood.... feels? Also based on the rescue mission events from 02x07. Enjoy?

"What are you doing here?" 

One minute she was... dancing... with Jason... then Daniel. They almost... Then Angie grabbed her. The next minute she was following her up some stairs. Everyone was.... singing? And now this? Now Dottie Underwood in front of her? And why was Dottie wearing a bloody Automat uniform? What in the name of- 

"Oh, Peggy," Dottie replied in that sugary sweet voice Peggy had come to love. Slightly innocent, slightly patronizing, but altogether sexy and wonderful. 

"I'll always be in your head." And, right on cue, there was the smile that Peggy couldn't resist- the perfect red lips, the incandescence of opalescent, white teeth. 

"Well, that's not your usual attire," Peggy quipped. Her eyes scanned down Dottie's body. 

Dottie looked down at her outfit, then back at Peggy. She put one hand on her hip. "You don't like this? It's your dream, Peg."

Peggy felt the heat flood straight to her cheeks. How many times had she envisioned Dottie in different ensembles, not least of which this very uniform. There was just something about it that she liked, especially on Dottie. Maybe it was the implied subservience of it all. Maybe it was the blue of the fabric that brought out her eyes. Maybe it was that the damned thing looked about ready to burst, clinging so tightly to Dottie's curves as she turned and strode toward.... a bed?

"Back to basics? Your subconscious is usually a little more adventurous, Peg." Dottie sat down on the white sheets. She struggled to cross her legs at the knee beneath the tight fabric of the dress. She settled on crossing them at the ankle instead and placed her hands demurely in her lap. "Although I did like the time we did at the SSR. On the chief's desk. Remember that? Naughty." 

Peggy suddenly found herself pushing Dottie down on the bed. Peggy hiked up her dress, straddled her, and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Dottie raked her red nails up Peggy's thighs, then ran her hands up her back. Their collective breath quickened. Dottie squirmed under Peggy's weight, shifting her hips from side to side. 

"You look sexier than ever, Peggy," Dottie whispered against her lips. "And I love your hair like this." Dottie reached a hand into Peggy's long curls and pulled hard. Peggy moaned into her mouth in reply. With her other hand, Dottie grabbed at the zipper on the back on Peggy's red dress and began to drag it down. After getting it halfway down her back, Dottie grabbed the sleeves on each side and yanked them down Peggy's shoulders. She sat up slightly and took Peggy's breasts in her hands. Peggy sighed deeply and arched her back as Dottie pulled back a cup of of her silk bra and took one stiff nipple into her mouth. Peggy moaned deeply as Dottie teased her with her teeth. Peggy ran her fingers down through Dottie's hair and pressed her mouth harder against her breast. 

In one movement, Dottie flipped Peggy onto her back and pulled her dress off her arms and down to her waist. She looked down at her, half dressed, with quite a pleased look on her face. Peggy looked up at her with soft, half-lidded eyes and licked her lips. Dottie kissed down Peggy's creamy skin from her chest to her stomach. She slid herself down between Peggy's legs and pushed up the hem of her dress. She traced a few fingers lightly over the inside of Peggy's thigh. She looked up and caught Peggy's eye for a second, smiled and disappeared between Peggy's legs. Peggy felt the warm touch of Dottie's tongue on her and--

**  
Peggy's eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the soft light coming in through the window. It appeared she had laid there for what seemed like a long while to Peggy, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't tell if it was very early in the morning or just close to dusk. Everything seemed to have a glow around it. There was something familiar about the room, but Peggy couldn't quite place it. 

Their bare legs were entwined under the sheets and Dottie's hand rested at Peggy's waist. Peggy stroked Dottie's hair and ran the backs of her fingers gently down her face to her jawline. This was a different kind of feeling than before. This was a different kind of dream than the others. She looked into Dottie's eyes and she smiled in return, leaning her head into Peggy's touch. Suddenly, Peggy heard herself break the silence. 

"Why did you run." But it wasn't really phrased as a question. Peggy cast her eyes down to Dottie's smooth skin as her hand moved to caress Dottie's shoulder. 

Dottie propped herself up on one elbow and rested her head in her hand. She smiled sweetly. "You locked me in the trunk, Peggy." 

"I wouldn't have put you back in the cell... you.... You had to have known that." Peggy couldn't bring herself to meet Dottie's gaze. She felt a choking feeling rising up in her throat. 

Dottie exhaled lightly. 

"Peggy," Dottie put her fingertips gently against Peggy's chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. Dottie smiled a sad smile and searched Peggy's dark eyes as she spoke. The sugary sweet voice was back, but it was lower this time and laced with a seriousness Peggy hadn't heard before. "My whole life I've been a machine. I've had a mission and I've been able to follow orders, no matter what they called for." Dottie paused and looked deep into Peggy's eyes. "And then I met you." Dottie put her hand gently on Peggy's cheek. 

"I had to run, Peg. I can't trust anyone. Not right now," Dottie said. Her eyes had that look now that Peggy had only seen one other time- right at the moment they brought Peggy down to where Dottie was being held captive. She looked pained, but joyful at the same time. "But... you came back for me. You rescued me, Peg." She pulled Peggy's mouth to hers and-

**

Peggy's eyes opened and she groggily looked around. Where was... wait. She was in the back of a van. And next to her was Mr. Jarvis. The van was moving. It all started flooding back to her memory- Whitney, Wilkes, the rift, the desert. It hadn't been real- the singing, the dancing... Dottie. Any of it. She struggled to sit upright and rubbed at what she assumed to be a rather large bruise on her head. She looked over at Mr. Jarvis and started assessing ways out of the van. After a few moments, he woke up as well. 

"Miss Carter..." he started, trying to sit up. 

"It's alright Mr. Jarvis. We'll be out of here in no time," Peggy said sharply. 

"Everything alright, Miss Carter? I mean, except the obvious being kidnapped, knocked out and thrown in a van?" 

"Yes," she said. But she couldn't even convince herself that was true. She couldn't help but feel a strange, almost imperceptible ache in her heart, and suddenly found herself wondering how far Dottie could have gotten by now.


End file.
